2 Old Men and a Frog
|cgrating= |brainstormyear=1997 |publisher=Flamingo Comics |predecessor=''Deranged Cowboys and Indians'' }} 2 Old Men and a Frog is a 1997 short-lived animated series pitch created by the Dozerfleet founder during the early Cormorant era, and is a spin-off series of Deranged Cowboys and Indians which re-imagines Slushy living in a swamp rather than a desert 7-Eleven. Plot Garequinn is a giddy, highly-optimistic geriatric that lives in a wooden cabin with a bald, sardonic, luckless geriatric named Bellquinn. The two constantly bicker over petty things, with Garequinn winning most of the arguments. However, their world is soon turned upside-down when a sassy talking frog named Slushy decides to move in with them. Garequinn and Slushy immediately become friends, while Bellquinn never trusts Slushy. Recurring guests Throughout the series, they encounter a lot of Slushy's friends and foes, which complicate the living situation further for all three of the cabin's residents. These include: * Cone, the goofy doppelganger of Slushy * Vegetable, the frog whose smile curls in on itself * Sphere, a morbidly obese frog that makes the Earth shake when he speaks * Jackalslapnasty, a deranged and zany talking jackal who refers to himself as a "jackalthlap" * Maldo, a depressed frog that befriends Bellquinn because misery loves company * Ferreto, a ferret who joins sides with Bellquinn and Maldo; and * Ferretio, who seeks to negate everything Ferreto does. Notes * Maldo joins the scene shortly after introduced as being part of a "Smack Maldo" competition on the radio, a parody of "Whack Waldo the Whitetail." Instead of the contest held on radio stations in 1997 in which an arrow or shotgun killed the deer, Maldo would get swatted with one of three objects. One of them, ironically, was a fly swatter. * Jackalslapnasty was a reinterpretation of Freaknasty the Wolf, designed to mask reference to the hip-hop artist by a similar name. * It was once considered to have this piece share a common fictional universe with Eeckee the Rat, the Rainbow Jockeys, and the Bison. Re-tool As the show premise evolved, Garequinn and Bellquinn were less and less involved in the plot due to Slushy's friends constantly hogging the spotlight. The Slushy the Bullfrog Show was a means of planning how to retool once it became obvious that the two old men were simply not gonna hold an audience anymore. Short stories, such as "Henry's Surreal Adventure," made up the "Extra Tales by Jackalslapnasty" segments. Slushy handled all music, including "For All the Rest of Time," in "SlushTunes" - the predecessor to Every Ape and His Brother. Poems, such as "The Rock Cycle," were part of "Cone's Poetry Tire Swing." In late 2001, all work on 2 Old Men and a Frog and The Slushy the Bullfrog Show ceased, so as to make way for Replox: Abstract Foundations and Stationery Voyagers. In 2011, The Slushy Show was proposed as a potential cartoon movie to bring Slushy and the gang back. See also * The Bison * Deranged Cowboys and Indians * Eeckee the Rat * Rainbow Jockeys Category: Canceled projects Category: Dozerfleet Comics projects Category: Projects from 1997